The present invention relates to a device for controlling evaporation of a liquid, and in particular to such a device having a container for receiving the liquid and a heating element for heating the liquid and a base plate movable between two microswitches for operating a control circuit for supplying power to the heating element.
In devices for evaporating liquids in which a liquid is constantly supplied thereto for evaporation, care must be taken so that the evaporation of the liquid begins when the container has been supplied with a sufficient amount of liquid, as well as stopping evaporation when the entire amount of liquid has been evaporated. Control is thus necessary for the heating element by which the heating element can be connected and disconnected at times corresponding to such liquid levels.
A problem in the art is to provide such a control for a device for evaporating liquid which is simple and economic in operation and construction.